Getting The 'US' Back
by Tatalee
Summary: Joey and Pacey struggle to Get The 'US'Back
1. Default Chapter

"Jo!" Jen called impatiently from the bottom of the stairs, "Hurry Up! 

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I paused to look in the mirror one last time before I headed down. I wasn't sure I was dressed right. But then again I guess it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like I knew where we were going or anything.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long? You're were only grabbing a sweater" Jen muttered ushering me out the door. She threw me a look, "We're gonna be late"

I climed into the passenger's side of Grams car. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked, since this was our last night in Capeside for the summer I figured Jen and Dawson would be up to something.

"Well Jo, since you took it upon yourself to spend most of the summer moping around the B&B, we decided, as your best friends that you had to get out and live a little"

I sighed, I knew she was right. I had spent the summer in a serious funk. But who could blame me? Everywhere I tried to go just reminded me of Pacey...even just saying his name in my head sent me into a daze...

_"Pacey! What the hell is wrong with you", I gasped, finally catching up with him on the deck of the True Love 2. Pacey, Jen, Dawson and I had all been having a nice time at Hell's Kitchen. All of a sudden he came back from the bathroom, grabbed his coat and ran out. I didn't know what the hell his problem was._

_"Fuck off Jo! What the hell do you think is wrong with me?" Pacey glared at me coldly, "And who told you that you could come aboard?" He spat, "I sure as hell don't want you here" He turned away from me and crossed his arms. "I want anything to do with you anymore."_

_I was stunned and broke down into tears. "What! I thought that we we're finally okay!. That we had worked everything out. Why are you doing this!" I honestly had no idea what the problem was. It was the last year in College before graduation. Audrey was back in LA, Pacey was still in Boston living with Jack and Emma. Jen and Dawson were still together and more in love then ever. And I had finally come to terms with my heart. I knew from the begining of the year that I was still in love with Pacey. Dawson and Jen's relationship was okay with me. In fact, the four of us were all best friends again. And I thought Pacey and I were on the road to getting back together. I was going to tell him tonight that I still loved him. He was going sailing for the summer again, and I had hoped that I would be going with him. And now I didn't know what was going on._

_Pacey stared at me. I could feel the anger even from where I stood. "Why am I doing what Jo? I'm leaving, I didn't think you would have a problem with that!"_

_I gasped through my tears, "Going? Where? Pacey damn it tell me what's going on?" I begged him. He couldn't mean he was leaving for the summer yet, could he? Damn it, this was not supposed to happen like this._

_"Yes Jo, I think I am. Right now in fact. So kindly show yourself off this boat." Pacey couldn't look at her, it hurt too much._

_I grabbed his arm, "Please Pacey! I don't know what I did, but please!" I was sobbing and begging and doing anything I could to understand what was going on. "Please just tell me what happened? I love you Pacey! I want to be with you!_

_He stopped and looked at me. He actually laughed, "You love me? You.Love.Me? Who are you kidding Jo? You never have and you never will be able to make up your mind. You'll always have someone else waiting the the wings. First is was Dawson, now it's Eddie. You don't know what you want!" As he said this I was giving up and leaving the boat. When I had just stepped back onto the pier he said Eddie's name. I froze and my head snapped up, "Eddie?" I whispered, I hadn't heard Eddie's name all year. I thought he was in California. "What does Eddie have to do with this Pace?" But it was too late, he was already sailing off without a backwards glance_.

"Jo? What's up?" I looked up and saw Jen staring at me with concern. I noticed that he were parked at Leery's Fresh Fish.I sighed again and wiped a tear from my eye. I knew I couldn't lie to her. She would see right through anything I tried to say. I just gave her the truth.

"Pacey. I know that he explained everything to you and Dawson over the summer. But I still can't stop replaying everything over and over in my mind. I can't get passed the pain. I just wanted to make everything right." And before I knew it I was sobbing again. Jen reached over and pulled me to her. She just held me and let me cry.

I knew that Pacey had written letters to both Jen and Dawson over the summer, explaining why he had left without out saying goodbye to them. Jen always told my everything that he said, even offering to let me read the letters since the were all about me anyway. But I couldn't even bear to look at his handwriting. If only he had explained to them what he had meant about Eddie. But he told Jen that he'd tell her all about it when he got back. All his letters said was that he loved me with all of his heart, but he couldn't go through the pain again. He said that his heart had been broken enough, and if it went through that again he didn't think it would ever heal. It had brought a smile to my face knowing that he loved me that much, but I was dying inside because I knew that we would never be together again. I turned to look at Jen, drying my eyes.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go in now" She squeezed my hand,

"Don't worry about it Jo. We'll help you fix this mess as soon as Pacey gets back" She hugged me one last time. "I love you Jo. And I know that Pacey does too. As soon as he gets his ass back on dry land I'll kick it for you." I laughed at that, she continued, "Then Dawson and I will lock him in a room until he explains himself."

I only hope that she and Dawson can work the miracle that's needed in this case. Jen and I link arms and walk into the resturant. We spotted Dawson finishing up his shift and rushing over to us.

"Hey guys, I'm just finishing up and then we can get outta here.",He tells us, leaning in to kiss Jen. He pulls her aside, "Jo? Mom wants to talk to you for a second, I think it has something to do with you watching Lilly tomorrow" I nod and make my way over to Gale.

"Honey, what's going on?" Jen can tell that he's trying to tell her something. She wraps her arms around his waist. "Just spit it out"

"Tonight's not gonna go exactly as planned. Instead of getting Joey's mind off Pacey, I think she's going to be thinking of him a lot tonight." Dawson sighed and pointed off to his left. "He came back today and he's walking right toward us"

"Shit!" Jen looked up, praying that Joey hadn't seen Pacey yet. But just before Pacey reached them, Jen saw Joey beside her, tight-lipped and white-faced.

I spotted Pacey and I froze at Jen's side. I didn't want to speak, but I felt my lips betraying me. "Pacey" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pacey?" Joey whispered, not wanting to believe her eyes. She felt like she was caught in a bad dream, one she could not wake up from. 

Pacey didn't respond, he just looked at her with a mixture of love and anger in his eyes.

"Don't I even get a hello? After everything I don't even get that?" Joey took a step closer to him. Provoking him to get angry. "After all that happened I think you owe me at least a hello!" Now Joey was mad, how dare he! She felt Jen's hand on her arm.

"Jo honey? Dawson and I are going to go grab a drink. Will you be okay?" Jen wanted to give them some privacy, but at the same time she wanted to make sure Joey would be okay. Joey nodded.

"I'll be fine Jen. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Jen gave her a brief hug and led Dawson to the bar.

"Wow!" Pacey finally spoke, "Gone for three months and my two best friends didn't even say hello." He sneered, "Guess I've been really missed."

"Gee Pace, guess you're not at the top of everyone's best buddy list. Wonder why?" Joey mocked him, as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Well Josephine, we all know who's on the top of your buddy list. Eddie...is that his name?"

Joey felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. "What the hell does Eddie have to do with this? It's been three months, care to explain yet?" Joey was desperate for answers.

"No Jo, I don't think I want to get into that now. In fact, I came here tonight to see one of my best friends and have a good time. Guess that plans ruined." Pacey winced when he saw the look of hurt in her eyes. It was killing him to just look at her and not pull her into a loving embrace. But the pain of what had happened was still too fresh in his mind. Be Strong He told himself. Don't let yourself be hurt again.

"Pacey if you're trying to hurt me, you've succeeded. But damn it! I want to know what the hell is wrong with you!" Joey shouted. People stared at her but she didn't care.

"Jo I really don't want to get into this now. I'm tired and I'd just like to have a drink before I go to sleep." Pacey turned to walk away. Joey lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Damn it Pacey!" Joey exploded, "For the past three months I've wondered what the hell went wrong. I thought that for once that you and I had worked everything out. This was supposed to be our summer. You and I on the boat again. What happened!" Joey couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. Through her tears she saw Dawson and Jen looking at her. Dawson started to get up off his stool, but Jen held hi back.

Pacey noticed this as well, "Look Jo, here comes another of your men in waiting" And with that, he walked out.

As Joey looked at his retreating back, she felt Jen's arms around her. She sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder.

"It's okay Jo. Well figure this out".


	3. Chapter 3

"Pacey?" Joey sat up confused. She was in her bed and saw blond curls next to her. She sighed, she had only dreamt that Pacey was with her.

"Hunh? Jo" Jen shook the sleep out of her head and sat up, "Honey are you okay?" Jen tried to look awake as she prepared herself for her best friends tears.

"Yeah. I guess so. What time is it? Aren't we supposed to drive back to Boston today?"Joey asked searching for her watch.

Jen yawned, "No Dawson and I talked last night, and we decided to leave early tomorrow morning."

Joey stared at Jen. "You talked to Dawson? What did he say" She jumped up "Did he talk to Pacey?"

Jen sighed, "Yes to all of the above. He caught up with Pacey on his boat. I think he probably spent the night there. He tried to talk to him Jo. But Pacey won't listen. All he kept saying was Eddie took her away again." Jen shook her head, "Dawson was as confused as the rest of us are. But maybe he found out something after we hung up last night." She said hopefully. "But for now can we maybe go get some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Joey joked, "Don't you mean coffee?" Jen leaned over and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see that you can joke this morning." She said seriously, "I'm getting worried about you Jo."

"I'll be fine once I get some food in me. After breakfast we can talk about this" Joey hoped she could last that long.

"Morning man" Dawson said, joining Pacey on the deck of the True Love 2. "Did you finally get any sleep last night?"

Pacey sighed, "Not really"

"Can we talk about this now?" Dawson was desperate for answers. Joey and Pacey were his best friends. If he could do anything to help, he wanted to.

"Do we really have to D? I mean all is said and done. I love Joey, Joey thinks that she loves me, but really she is scared. She just keeps running. Lining men up and knocking them down. Then on she goes to the next sucker."

Dawson looked at Pacey in shock. This was not the Pacey that Joey had fallen in love with. Hell this wasn't the Pacey that any of them had ever been friends with.

"How can you say that about Joey man? You know she's not like that. When has she ever been like that?"

"I don't know Dawson. That just what it feels like to me. At first I thought I had to compete with you for her love. Now you and Jen have the world's most perfect relationship. So I thought that I had a clear path to Joey's heart. I thought that she and I would get back together, and give you and Jen a run for your money. And then we'd all be these happy best friends in love. Like some cheesy, sappy movie. But now Eddie's back in the picture..." Pacey trailed off.

Dawson looked Pacey straight in the eye. "Pacey damn it, you've been skirting this issue for three months now. You won't talk to anyone about it. Now, you and Joey love each other. That's a given. But damn it Pace, talk to me. What the hell does Eddie have to do with this? He's been in California for over a year!"

Pacey froze "What? In California? No he's not, he's in Boston." Pacey was confused. If Joey was seeing Eddie again didn't Dawson know?

Dawson was so shocked he couldn't even get a word out.

"That's why I left and didn't say anything to you or Jen or Joey. I was angry at Joey of course. But I was really pissed that you and Jen knew how much I wanted to get back with Joey. Hell you two tried to help me. But when I found out that Joey had been seeing Eddie again I couldn't believe that neither of you warned me. At least then it wouldn't have come as such a shock that night at Hell's Kitchen." Pacey sat back defeated.

"Pacey, honestly I have no idea what you're talking about. Joey wasn't seeing Eddie. And the night at Hell's Kitchen she was going to tell you how much she loved you. Where did you hear otherwise?"

"I was coming back from the bathroom and I decided to get another drink. I didn't see Eddie behind the bar until I heard him tell some other guy that he was had come back to be with his girl. He said he was meeting up with Joey at him room later on that night"

"And you're sure that you heard him say Joey? I doubt it Pacey, none of us knew he was in town. Especially Joey." Dawson racked his brain trying to remember is Eddie's name had even been mentioned in the past year. He didn't think anyone had heard from him or talked to him. Unless Joey just hadn't told him. He didn't think Joey would do that, but Pacey was so sure. "I think you should talk to Joey man."

"Not yet. It still hurts so much to see her. I mean this year was supposed to be the best year of my life. I was finally gonna be able to be with the girl I love. Never mind D. Let's go get some breakfast and we'll talk about it later."

"What'll ya have?" Bessie asked the girls as they sat down in their booth. "You're looking better this morning Jo" She observed. She knew all about the Pacey issue, and she had seen Joey and Jen go running into Joey's room the night before. But she knew her sister well enough to know to give her some space.

"I'll have coffee to start Bess" Jen said smiling at her, "And then pancakes and bacon"

"Just coffee for me Bess" Joey said, playing with her napkin.

"Are you sure Jo? You said earlier that you were hungry" Jen was concerned.

"I'll have something later. I lost my appetite".

"Okay guys, coming right up" Bessie left for the kitchen.

"Jo, are you sure you're alright? 'Cause if you want to talk you know I'm always here"

"I know Jen. I don't know how I would have gotten this far without you and Dawson. Thanks for being here for me. I love you. I know I don't say it enough."

"Awww Jo. Don't make me cry. I love you too. And I'll love you even more when my coffee gets here" Jen said trying to make Joey laugh.

Joey looked up at her, but noticed two familier people walking in the Ice House.

"Jo? Jo? Earth to Joey?" Jen waved her hand in her friends face, but saw that Joey's eyes were frozen over her shoulder. Jen turned in her seat. Oh boy here we go.

Dawson entered the Ice House right behind Pacey. Pacey stopped suddenly and Dawson walked right into his back.

"What the hell?" Dawson asked, looking over Pacey's shoulder. He spotted Jen and Joey sitting at a booth right by the door.

"I'm gonna go back to the boat, have some breakfast there" Pacey stuttered, turning to leave.

"No man! Stay here, let's get this all worked out right now!" Dawson tried to push him towards the girls booth.

"No D!" Pacey said sharply, "I can't do this right now" He walked out the door, "Sorry man, but I just can't face her right now".

Dawson sighed and headed over to the booth. Sliding in beside Jen he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning ladies" He gazed at Joey, "I tried to get him to stay, really I did".

"I know Dawson, it's not your fault" Joey told him, trying to smile at her friend.

"Honey? What did he say?" Jen questioned, she had noticed how nervous her boyfriend looked. "Did he explain himself yet?"

"He said a few things. Jo? Can I ask you something?" Dawson didn't even want to ask, but he knew that he had to get things straightened out once and for all.

Joey nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Have you seen Eddie at all this year?" Dawson knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he shouldn't have said anything.

"No Dawson! Of course I haven't seen Eddie since we broke up!" Joey spat, her eyes flashing with anger, "What the hell did Pacey say about Eddie?"

"He said..." Dawson wasn't sure what to say. He knew that he had screwed up by even mentioning it, but if Joey had been seeing Eddie without telling everyone... he did't even want to think about it. He was sure that his best friend would never do someting like that. But Pacey was so damn sure that Eddie was going to see her. And Joey wasn't taking his questions as well as he had hoped.

"Dammit Dawson! Do you really believe that shit? You and I both would've known if Eddie was back around. How can you even ask that!" Jen yelled at her boyfriend. "I can't even believe that you asked her about it!" Jen was furious, she looked over at Joey and demanded,

"Tell him Joey! I know that you haven't seen Eddie" Jen believed in her best friend, "I know how much you wanted to get back with Pacey Jo".

"Thanks Jen" Joey smiled at her best friend, glad that she had someone on her side.  
"Dawson, you're my best friend and I love you, but you have to explain this to me. I'm really getting mad. All I want is to sort things out with Pacey, and Dawson I thought you would be on my side here."

"Jo I'm not on anyone's side. You and Pacey are my best friends. I just want to help make this work." Dawson looked to his girlfriend for support, but Jen had pulled away from his side and was staring at him icily.

"And how is accusing me and being with Eddie is helping?" Joey was about to start crying again.

"Jo, I'm not trying to start a fight here. I just want to set the record straight. Have you seen Eddie lately?"

"Damn you Dawson! I thought you knew me better then that!" Joey stood up, "I'm going home. Jen you are more then welcome to come if you want to"

"Move Dawson" Jen said, trying to get out of the booth, "I'm going with Joey"

"What? Jen why are you mad?" Dawson knew he had blown it big time.

"Maybe because you are accusing my best friend of doing something you know damn well she didn't do" Jen stood up, "I'll call you when I get around to it!"

Dawson sighed and watched them walk away angrily. I have to fix this

Bessie walked over with the girls orders, "Where did they go?"

"They left. They got mad and left" Dawson looked up at Bessie sadly, "I'll pay for those." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey I'm so sorry." Jen said to Joey when they were back at the B&B. Jen was upset at Dawson too, but she knew that she had over-reacted a little bit. She felt guilty because she knew how much his words had upset Joey.

"Jen it's not your fault. I shouldn't have walked out like that." Joey was misberable. And more confused then ever.

"I think you should go talk to Pacey yourself" Jen said gently. "I'll drive you over if you want."

Joey shuddered, "I don't know if I can handle another fight with him. Jen I feel so helpless. He's so angry with me and I don't even know why. I am so frustrated! I love him so much but at the same time I'm so angry with him. I don't know what to do."

"You love him Jo. And I know for a fact that he loves you too. You guys have worked through so much already. You chose him Jo. You had finally made the decision to stop running. Don't throw that away. I think you need to talk to him."

Joey took a deep breath, "Maybe I should. Do you think he'll talk to me?" She asked hopefully.

"Honestly Jo? I don't know. But how much worse can this get?" Jen just wanted this to be over. She wanted to be there for Joey, but she was starting to feel a little naseous.

Joey bit her lip, thinking hard, "Let's go, before I lose my nerve".

Dawson wondered around Capeside lost in thought. He couldn't figure out where everything went wrong. He knew that he had been out of line questioning Joey and he was trying to get up the nerve to go apologize. He was scared to face Jen too. He knew she was really mad at him, in fact she had been really distant the past couple of weeks, but he just thought she was thinking about going back to school. He looked up and noticed that he had wandered down to the pier. He saw Pacey walking towards him.

"Hey D. Sorry I left in such a rush. I'm just don't know what to do with myself". Pacey stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Want to come have a drink with me?"

"Pace it's not even noon yet." Dawson laughed.

"So? I've had three drinks already." Pacey cajoled, "Live a little"

Dawson thought about it, "A guess one beer won't hurt."

"That's the spirit my friend. When all else fails, turn to the bottle".

Pacey threw his arm around Dawson's shoulder and led him to boat.

45 Minutes Later

"Okay Jo. This is it. What are you going to say?" Jen pulled into the marina parking lot. "I'm not letting you leave until this is all worked out."

"Do you think it would be too much to just throw myself at his feet and beg?" Joey laughed.

"Maybe a little. But that's not the Joey I know. Stand your ground. But make that boy see the light. Tell him that you haven't seen Eddie. Make him believe you".

"Thanks again Jen. Will you wait out here for me?" Joey asked hopefully, "I wont be too long!"

Jen laughed, "I'll be right here for you. Now go" Jen reached over Joey and opened her car door, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Joey laughed at her and stuck her tongue out as she turned away.

Pacey and Dawson were just leaving the boat in search of more beer when the saw Jen's car.

"Great, Jen is going to be furious with me if she see's me drunk this early in the day!" Dawson muttered, "She's going to kill me!"

"Don't sweat it D. Just follow my lead." Pacey swaggered over to Jen's car. "Hello Jo. What are you doing here?" Pacey stumbled a bit and leaned on the car.

Dawson walked over to the driver's side of the car and leaned into the window to give Jen a kiss. "Hey honey"

Jen could smell the beer on Dawson's breath. "Dawson Leery are you drunk?" She demanded, "Please tell me you have not been drinking?"

Joey turned to stare at Pacey, "What is wrong with you guys?"

"With us? I've already told you that you aren't welcome here Joey. Why did you come here?"

"I came here hoping to talk to you. I love you Pace. I want to get past this. I wanted to tell you..."

"Just shut up Jo! I told you I don't want to hear it anymore. It's over. Done. Finished."

Jen and Joey stared at him in shock. "Pacey please listen to me!" Joey tried to grab his arm but he shook her off.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore. I don't know why you don't get that!" Pacey took off running back to the True Love 2.

"Pacey!" Joey turned to Jen stricken, "Go after him honey, make him understand. I'm just going to get a coffee, but I'll be right back"

"Jen? Can we talk?" Dawson asked hopefully, "I missed you last night".

"Talk to me? Dawson you can hardly get the words out. We can talk when you're sober".

Jen gunned the motor, and turned the car around. Suddenly she felt her hormones take over again. "I'll call you later Dawson" She yelled out the window and she sped towards the parking lot exit.

Joey and Pacey both turned around when they heard the wheels squeal.

"What the hell?" Pacey wondered aloud.

All six pairs of eyes were fixed on the car, and they saw the collision coming before Jen could stop it. Suddenly a loud bang filled the air and they wached helplessly as Jen's car hit another head on.

Dawson was in shock, he couldn't will his legs to move towards the accident.

Joey froze, not wanting to believe what had just happened in front of her eyes.

Pacey re-acted immeditely, he forgot how mad he was at Joey and grabbed her hand. He took off to try to get to Jen with Joey trailing behind him.

Dawson heard their footsteps approaching and snapped out of his daze. Together they ran to try to help their friend. The driver of the other vechile was already climbing out of his car.

"I didn't see her coming! I knew I was going to fast, but I couldn't stop!" He stammered pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Pacey stared at Jen's car in shock. The force of the collision had pushed the drivers side of her car into the cement marker. He couldn't see her. He ran in a panic to the passengers side with Joey and Dawson close behind.

"Jen! Jen honey! Can you hear me?" He shouted franticly, suddenly feeling more sober then he had all month. He finally reacher her. Her head was thrown back against the head rest. Blood was trickling down her face. She tried to turn her head towards him.

"Pace?" She whispered, "Dawson! It hurts...Dawson" She managed to get out.

Pacey pulled out of the car and let Dawson pass him. He automatically pulled a sobbing Joey into his arms. "Shhh Jo. The ambulance is on the way. She's gonna be okay!"

"Oh Pace" She moaned into his shoulder. The fight totally forgotten for the moment.

They heard the wail of the sirens just as Jen was trying to speak again.

Dawson leaned closer "Honey? What is it?"

"Dawson...help. The Baby" Then Jen passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Another Author's Note. Grams has a serious boyfriend. I made him up so that's why his name hasn't ever been mentioned in the show. And just to clear things up, the very first part of this story is the last night before summer starts. The summer before their last year in college. Then it picks up on the last night of summer before they go back to school. Sorry, I wasn't realy clear on that. So Pacey was only out of touch for three months. I think that's how long summer vacation is in the States (I'm Canadian).

"What is taking so long?" Dawson paced the length of the hospial waiting room. He was a mess. All he could think about was Jen mentioning a baby.

Joey could hardly sit up straight. She felt like she was going to pass out. Jen getting into an accident combined with the whole Pacey mess was too much for her. She was suddenly aware of Pacey's hand on he shoulder. Part of her was glad for the support, but she knew things between them weren't straightened out yet.

"What did she mean man?" Pacey asked Dawson, "Is she pregnant? Did you know anything about it?" It was news to Pacey. But he knew that he had been out of touch for three months. Anything could have happened while he was gone.

"If she was she didn't say anything to me yet." Dawson turned to Joey, "Did she say anything to you?"

Joey shook her head. "I had no idea."

"Children!" Grams ran into the waiting room clearly out of breath. "Have the told you anything yet?"

Joey rose to hug Grams, "Not yet. How did you get here so fast?"

Grams took a seat, "Gregory drove here as fast as he could". Her face was very pale, "I couldn't drive myself." She trailed off, "Of course Jennifer had the car anyway" She broke down into tears. Pacey put his arms around her, he knew he was the only one who could stay strong.

"She'll be fine. It's Jen. The strongest person I know" Just as the words left his mouth he spotted a doctor walking down the hall to talk to them. He stood up.

"You guys are with Jennifer Lindly?" He questioned.

Dawson nodded, "She's my girlfriend. Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled, "She'll be fine. Nothing serious. She broke her left arm, and she might have a bit of concussion. But she'll be back to normal as soon as the cast comes off. She does have a few cuts and bruises on her face but none that will scar."

Dawson sighed in relief, but he knew he might have one more person to worry about. He looked at the doctor again, "And the..." He couldn't bring himself to say baby in front of Grams. He nodded in Grams direction, hoping the doctor took the hint.

"Everything is fine. No damage done" The doctor comfirmed. "Now you may go in and see her, but remember she's probably feeling really tired. She'll need to stay here tonight just in case she does have a concussion. But she'll be fine to go home in the morning."

"Thank you doctor." Pacey said shaking his hand, "Now let's go see our girl"

Dawson and Grams started down the hall. Joey reached out and grabbed Pacey's hand. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Pace? Can we please talk?"

"Jo I can't keep doing this. Right now all I want to do is to see Jen. See with my own eyes that she's okay. Now is not the right time"

Joey nodded, "Okay". She smiled inside. At least he might want to talk later. That was better then nothing.

"Hey Grams" Jen said weakly from her bed. She looked pretty beat up with all the cuts on her face and the large plaster cast on her arm. But other then that she seemed like her normal self. "You didn't have to come all the way down here"

"Jennifer!" Grams leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course I did. You gave me quite a scare young lady"

"I'm fine Grams. And I would have been leaving for Boston tomorrow anyway. You could have waited to see me then. Wait a minute...I had the car. Ohh. Did Gregory bring you?" Jen teased, "Hot stuff Grams"

"Jennifer! Gregory is a perfect gentleman." Grams laughed, "I'm glad you're okay dear. I'm going to go get some coffee so you can visit with your friends." She turned to leave, "And I love you Jennifer"

"I love you too Grams. Dawson?" He was standing off the one side, "Are you going to say anything?" She knew he probably knew her secret and she was afraid of how he was going to react.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, taking a step closer to her bed.

"Nope. Are you mad at me?" She smiled at him and beckoned him closer.

"Nope. I love you. And I'm glad that you are okay. Both of you."

Jen sighed. "So you found out hunh? I was going to tell you. As soon as I figured out how."

Dawson took a seat on the edge of her bed and clasped her good hand, "Honey when did you find out?"

"Three days ago. I was two weeks late, but I didn't want to get you worked up for nothing. I wanted to wait until I was sure."

"I will admit I was surprised. But I'm sorta happy...is that okay? I don't even know how you feel about it yet"

"I'm okay with it too. I was so scared that something would happen to the baby" Jen started crying. Dawson hugged her as tight as he dared, "It's okay. The doctor said everything was fine."

Jen smiled through her tears, "I know. They took a sonogram picture when they brought me in. Wanna see Daddy?" She laughed, "Wow! That's going to take some getting used to!" She pulled the picture off the bedside table, "This is what we're going to have at the end of May"

Dawson stared at the picture amazed. It didn't look like much. Hell he couldn't even really tell what he was looking at...but he was going to be a Daddy.

"I'm so sorry about the way I acted today at the Ice House. I guess I was trying to pick a fight so I could hold off telling you. I was so scared that you'd be mad"

Dawson leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Apology accepted. You just gave me the best news I could ever get. I'd forgive you for anything right now"

"Anything?" Jen teased, "I could get used to this" They both laughed.

Pacey stuck his head in the door. "Knock, knock? Can we come in guys?"

Jen grinned, "Of course. Come over here and give me my hugs!"

Joey rushed over to her and tried to figure out how to hug Jen without hurting her. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention to the road. I had something else on my mind..."Jen trailed off, "It's okay guys. You can ask."

"So I get to be an Auntie?" Joey squeled, "Oh Jen that's great!" Jen noticed how pale Joey was.

"Jo? Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You just look so pale. Why don't you and Dawson go grab us some munchies. Oh and bring me back some coffee while you're at it"

Dawson shot her a look, "Coffee? Not for my pregnant girlfriend. Bring her some Ice Tea"

Jen leaned back on the pillow's defeated, "It's gonna be a long, ugly nine months if I can't have any coffee"

"Sorry babe, just looking out for you and my baby" Dawson smiled at her and led Joey out of the room.

Pacey finally stepped up to her bed. "I'm sorry Jen. For not calling or writing for the past three months. For being an ass to you. For everything"

Jen waved her hand at him. "No need to apologize. But you do know who you are sitting with right? You know that you and I are long overdue for a little heart-to-heart?"

Pacey tried to ignore her comment, "You gave me quite a scare. So it's true? There's going to be a little Lindly-Leery running around?"

Jen laughed, "That's what they tell me. God how scary is that?"

"The world isn't ready for a smoking hot film geek. The earth may just stop turning" Pacey joked

"Ahh. Think of how many more times I'm going to have to watch E.T!" Jen cringed at the thought. "But seriously Pace? Time to start talking. I'm not letting you leave this room until we get through this. I love you and Joey but this is killing you both. And me and Dawson just can't let that happen."

"What is there to talk about? Joey was seeing Eddie. What more can be said?"

"I don't know where you got that idea. I would never lie to you Pacey. None of us, including Joey have seen or heard from Eddie in over a year. She only wants to be with you Pacey. She even used the phrase, 'I'm going to stop running from my feelings'."

"But I heard him myself telling some guy at Hell's Kitchen that he had come back for his girl. He said they were meeting up at her dorm room that night. He said Joey. I heard it with my own two ears."

Jen was stunned, "Is that why you took off running? Why didn't you come back to our table and ask her about it?"

"And get my heart broken all over again? I thought me and Joey we're finally going to get our chance. I couldn't hear her chose someone else again."

"I swear to you Pacey, if Eddie was back in town and going to meet up with her then Joey had no idea. You have to believe me."

Pacey didn't know what to think. He wanted so much to believe Jen. And he did know that she would never lie to him. But the thought of losing Joey..it would kill him. He sighed, "I believe you Lindly. But if Eddie is back in town and he wants to see Joey. She has a right to know. A right to chose"

"To chose? She already chose. And she chose you" Jen smiled, "So go out there and get back together so we can all kiss and make up"

"It's not that simple. She chose before she knew who she was chosing between. I can't just go after her when there is still a chance she'll leave me again."

"I can't make you do it Pacey, but just promise me that you'll talk to Joey?"

"I will" Pacey heard footsteps. He looked up to see Dawson and Joey enter the room with Grams and Mrs. Leery right behind them.

"Look who I found in the hallway" Dawson told Jen, "And I brought you you're Ice Tea"

Jen took it with a frown, "Mrs. Leery! You didn't have to come" Gail leaned over to hug Jen.

"Sweetie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Gail was relieved, after getting a message on her answering machine from Dawson hyperventilating about Jen being in an accident she had imagined the worst.

"Well there was a reason I was so worked up!" Dawson defended himself.

"Speaking of which, I think Joey and I will leave you four alone to talk and catch up" Pacey grabbed Joey's arm and started for the door.

"Catch up? Jennifer what's going on?" Grams asked, "Did the doctor's find anything else wrong?"

"Grams sit down. I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. I'm pregnant"

Gail and Grams both gapsed and fell down in the chairs beside Jen's bed.

"Let's split before the bloodshed" Pacey whispered in Joey's ear and he led her down the hall to the cafeteria.

When they were seated Pacey looked Joey straight in the eye. "Joey I'm just going to ask you this straight out. Have you been seeing Eddie?"

"Pacey no. I swear to you no. I haven't seen him in more then a year. I don't know where you heard this from" Joey pleaded with him, "Can't we please get past that and move on in our relationship?"

"No Jo. I heard Eddie in Hell's Kitchen telling some guy that he was back with you. That you were going to meet up at your dorm room later that night. I was shocked. And hurt. But Jen swore to me that if he was telling the truth, then you had no idea."

"I didn't Pace. I didn't even know he was back in town. I don't want Eddie. If he had shown up I would have slammed the door in his face" She searched his eyes with hers, "Do you believe me?"

Pacey sighed, "I do. I really do. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I just didn't know what to think."

"So we're okay then?" Joey asked hopefully

"No Joey. You have to go see Eddie. See if you still have feelings for him"

"I only have feeling for you Pace. I love you so much!" Joey leaned across the table and kissed him square on the lips. The electricity that shot through her body was amazing. She knew he was feeling the same way as the kiss deepened. Pacey pulled away abruptly.

"I love you Joey. With all my heart and soul. As much as I want you, and believe me I want you so bad right now, I have to let you go to sort you're feeling out." Pacey was trying hard to convince himself.

"I thought we we're over this. We did this all through high school. We're adults now. I know who I want!" Joey told him desperately, but it was too late. He was walking away from her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning

Joey was getting ready to pick Jen and Dawson up from the hospital. Grams and Gregory had already left to go back to Boston at Jen's insistance. Joey paused as she looked in the hallway mirror. 'I look like shit' She thought to herself. She had barely slept a wink. She kept tossing and turning hearing Pacey's voice over and over again in her head. Accusing her of seeing Eddie. Joey wasn't sure what the hell had gottn into Pacey. He wasn't acting like himself. He usually told her exactly what was on his mind, and these days she could barely get a word out of him without him running off on her.

"Sis? Are you going to bring Jen home?" Bessie asked her sister as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, then we're leaving for Boston" Jen wanted to go home right away. School started in two days, and she knew she could sleep in the car on the way up. Joey knew her friend was anxious to be with Grams again. And to see if Jack was home yet.

"How did Gail and Grams take the news?" Bessie was talking about the baby. It had definately shocked the hell out of her.

"Good I guess. I didn't want to intrude on their conversation. I talked to Jen on the phone last night and she said that they were upset at first of course. But they figured everything out. Now I think they're kinda excited about it". Joey felt guilty. She had wanted to throw herself into her best friends arms and cry about Pacey. But with the accident and the baby she didn't exactly feel that it was the right time.

"Give them all my love okay sis?" Bessie asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Joey smiled and nodded. She finished loading all of her and Jen's luggage into the trunk of Dawson's car. She started the car up and headed for the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to drive back to Boston today Jen? Why don't you just come back to Mom's house with me and rest. We'll leave tomorrow and get there in plenty of time." Dawson had spent the better part of the morning trying to convince Jen.

"Dawson enough already! I'm fine. The accident wasn't as bad as it looked. I wasn't driving that fast. I'm okay. I'll sleep in the car." Jen just wanted to get out of the hospital and back to her own bed. "The doctor just checked me out of here. I'm fine."

Dawson sighed, he knew that there was no point arguing with Jen. His mind went back to Pacey and Joey. Pacey had called last night a told them that he was sailing into Boston Harbour. Dawson was at his wits end with his friend. He could barely get a full sentance out of Pacey. He figured that it just hurt too much to talk about. But it certainly was annoying.

Jen knew what he was thinking about. "Should we tell Joey that he's going to be back in Boston so soon?"

"I don't know. It's not our place to tell her. Pacey doesn't want her to know yet. Has he said anything to you?"

"Not really. He talked to me, but at the same time he didn't really say much. I don't know what he's thinking. He know now that Joey had nothing to do with Eddie. But he won't open up about. I don't think we should push him yet."

"Anybody ready to go home yet?" Joey called out, peaking her head around the door. "I have a wheelchair here with someone's name on it!" She pushed it into the room.

"Do I really have to get in that thing? I broke my arm not my leg" Jen eyed the chair warily, "Is this necessary?"

"Doctor's orders. They don't want you falling before you get out of the hospital. Then you can't sue." Dawson helped her sit in the wheelchair, "Come on it might be fun!"

"Joey, watch my boyfriend carefully. He might spot some hot nurse and send me flying"

"Not a chance. I've finally got you right where I want you." Dawson laughed. He pushed her down to the nurse's station so she could fill out some paperwork.

"Dawson?" Joey asked quietly, "When is Pacey coming back to Boston"

Dawson wanted to tell her, but Pacey would freak if he found out, "I don't know Jo. He didn't say anything to me"

Joey bit her lip but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Ready to roll?" Jen laughed, "I wanna get the hell out of here!"

After an uneventful drive home, Joey helped Dawson get Jen settled back at Grams. She declined Grams offer of supper, and decided to take a walk around the pier. She wandered around for a while, just watching the waves. She was reminded of the summer she and Pacey had shared on the True Love. And the summer that she missed on the True Love 2. Before she knew it she was crying again. She was amazed that she had any tears left to shed. She couldn't take standing still anymore, and she walked to where the True Love 2 had last been docked. To her surprise, there it was.

"Pacey?" She called hopefully. She still needed so many answers. "Are you there?"

Pacey recognized the voice, "Jo? What are you doing here?"

"Permission to come aboard?" She stared at him, trying to break him down.

He sighed, "Granted. You just can't leave this alone can you Jo?" He went back down below the deck.

"How can I leave this alone Pace?" She followed him, "This is US. I will never leave it alone" She vowed.

"What do you want Jo? I can't talk about this anymore. It hurts too much."

"Is that why you keep leaving? Because it hurts you too much? Because it hurts me too. More then you'll ever know."

"I can't talk to you because even just a simple hello makes me want to forget everything that has happened. It makes me want to get back what I thought I had lost. And we can't go back Jo. To much has happened. I spent three months thinking that I had lost you again. I dealt with it. Accepted it. Hell I even mourned it. But I will be dammned if I go through it again Jo. I am the second runner up. That's what I'll always be. There will always be someone out there, someone with more to offer then me just waiting to take you away. It you can't understand why it hurts so much to even look at you then, then I don't know how else to explain it to you."

Joey was shocked, "You dealt with it? Accepted it? How the hell could you do that without even talking to me? Without seeing if you had anything to deal with!" Now she was mad. She had fought too damn hard to make this work. She was not letting him off the hook that easily. "You know damn well how much I wanted to be with you Pace. I have always wanted to be with you. Yes I was with Eddie. Almost two years ago. And now there is no one else in my life but you. Always and forever you."

"Always Jo? Forever Jo? How many times have you run before?" Pacey couldn't look at her, "What makes you think you won't run again?"

"I ran Pace!" Joey spat bitterly, "Who the hell is doing all the running now? Over a miscommunication. Something that didn't even happen. And now you stand here overacting, mad at me over nothing!"

"Nothing? That nothing tore my heart out Jo. It hurts too much. Please just leave"

"It hurts to look at me? Look at me dammit!" She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "You already know there was nothing more between Eddie and me. Before you left you were ready to have a relationship with me. So what has changed now Pace? I love you. You can see it, everyone can see it. Just please get over this and love me. I know you do." She moved closer to him.

Pacey groaned, she was too damn close. She was making it really hard to remember how mad he really was. Damn she looked good. He could smell her. The smell that never failed to drive him crazy. Before he knew what was happening he was crushing his mouth on hers. "Jo!" He moaned, before he lost all senses.

"Pace" Joey lost herself in the feelings. The electricity was overwhelming. Pacey picked her up and carried her over to his makeshift couch. He was blindly taking her clothes off, tossing them over his shoulder in his need to see her. To touch her.

Joey moaned, whispering his name over and over. Finally they were going to get the us back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Please don't be mad at me. Or stop reading this story. This next part picks up seven months after the last part. Everything will be explained quickly. And as much as I hate to say it, I've decided not to include Jack in this story. :( I know, I know. But there was no way I could accurately recreate the whole 'Jack/Jen patented Fag Hag Banter. So he met a guy and decided to stay in Italy. Like I've said before, I'm painfully new at this. But I promise I'm trying! So please don't hesitate to tell me where I'm messing up. I think the story drags a bit times. But I'm trying to get better. So if you read this story and you think it really sucks, please tell me (As nicely as possible) What exactly you hated about it. How else can you get better right? And thanks so much for the support so far guys:)

I'm not sure why I'm just starting this journal now. I guess it's because Jen's about to pop, and I don't want to forget a thing. But tonight, I'm sitting here feeling like my whole life is spinning out of control. I'm not really sure where I stand in anything anymore. It's been seven whole months since the night Pacey and I had sex. Wonderful, mind blowing sex. And we've only spoken about it once. It was the most magical night of my life. But the morning after sucked pretty bad. I'll never forget him telling me how much he loves me. But that he loves me enough to let me go. He told me that he'll always be here waiting until he's sure that I am ready to stop running. I've been trying so hard to prove it to him. Trying every day for the past seven months. I'm not sure how I can make him see it. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have forgiven him for overreacting so badly. But I probably would have too. The funny part was, that even though I was furious with him, I was the one doing all the begging. I love him, more then I can even describe to myself. And I know that one day we will be together. I'm just getting really tired of waiting for that day to come. It's so hard, just being friends. Hanging out but not really not talking about what's going on between us. Feeling the sparks when his hand brushes mine accidentlly. Feeling my heart skip a beat when he walks into the room. I know that he feels that same way, but there is nothing I can do about it right now. He has apologized for freaking out when he didn't have the whole story. But he's being stubborn/But I can't really think about it too much! There's too much else going on in my life right now. Over the past seven months we have all dealt with so much. Jen's being pregnant was been the biggest change. But she and Dawson have it all figured out. She took the four credits she needed to graduate, and she'll just have to suffer wearing her robe with a big baby belly. It's really cute you know? I know that she was Dawson's first crush, and now here they are expecting a baby together. I'm so happy for them. I don't tell them that enough. I miss Audrey. It's funny at first I didn't think I could life with her. And now I'm struggling to get through it without her. But I'm glad she's getting the help she needs. And Jack. Damn him. He met a handsome Italian guy and left us for him! We haven't even seen him yet this year. He says he'll be back for the big baby event...but we have a hard enough time getting him on the phone. Grams and Gail adjusted pretty quick to the baby. Now I think Gail's almost as excited as I am. And the biggest baby news? I get to be the God-Mother. Pacey is the God-Father or course, but I didn't know for sure if Jen would ask me. But she did! And I'm honored to do it. And guess what? I'm going in the delivery room. So I'm getting dragged along to the Lamaze classes tonight.. Trust Jen to break the cycle. People will probably think Jen and I are together. She would laugh so hard at that. And Pacey and I? We've spent seven horrific months being friends. We see each other almost every day. But it's harder then anything I've ever had to do before. Sometimes I don't know what to say. But I'll get through it. I can't imagine my life without him. But I should say good-bye now dear journal. Jen will be here soon to pick me up for her class...is this really a God-Mother's duty?

"Where's Dawson?" Joey asked as she slid into the car, "He couldn't make it tonight. He's at a meeting with some guy from the local cable access channel. Something about a documentary." Jen was mad, but she knew this was a great opportunity for both of them.

"That's great! So I get to be Daddy tonight?" Joey couldn't resist.

Jen giggled, "Can we hold hands and everything?"

Joey laughed at her, "Jen? Honey? How did you fit behind the steering wheel anyway?" Jen was getting close to her due date. And it showed. Big time.

"What! Joey! Shit, do I really look that fat?" Jen franticly tried to look down at herself. "Damn. I do look like a whale. Joey? Could you do me a favor?"

"Um, Okay." Jen tried to lean back, "Can you look at my shoes and make sure they match? Dawson usually does it but he left before I did. Damn it Joey stop laughing!"

30 Minutes Later

"That was a fast class" Pacey remarked as Jen slowly sank down on the coach. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Jen looked disgusted.

Joey couldn't stop laughing, "Jen you were there when Bessie had Alex." Jen pouted

"It wasn't the same thing Josephine"

"Wow, she must really be upset" Pacey was trying not to laugh. Dawson came into the living room to join them. He saw Jen looking really pissed on the couch and Joey trying to hold back her laughter.

"What did I miss? How did class go honey?" Dawson plopped down beside her on the couch. He tried to kiss her, she Jen swatted him away.

"What did you miss? Are you kidding me? This is all your fault!" Jen poked him in the chest. "You can kiss me when you are finished peeing out a bowling ball!"

Pacey coulnd't stop laughing, "Rough class? Or are the hormones kicking in?"

"That's great Pace! Make fun of the pregnant woman. Do you have a death wish?" Joey whispered to Pacey, trying to warn him.

"Hormones? Hormones?" Jen shrieked, "I'll show you men hormones! Do you know what they just tried to make me watch!" She was outraged, "Do you realize how easy you guys have it?"

"Birthing video" Joey explained, "The baby was just beginning to show and Jen freaked and dragged me out."

"Lindley, did you not know how this baby was going to come out?" Pacey knew he was treading thin ice, but he couldn't help himself. "Or were you holding for the stork?"

"That is so funny! Ha! I'd like to see how you hold up in a delivery room Pacey. You coulnd't handle it. And yet you sit here and make fun of me. I look like a whale, I haven't seen my feet in two months and some lady tried to make me watch a torture session. Some friend you are" Jen huffed.

"Oh Lindley, you know I love you. And just think, Dawson will be there with you the whole time!"

Jen turned on Dawson, "He got me into this! And speaking of being there, that was a pretty quick meeting! Why the hell didn't you come over to the hospital for the rest of the class! You didn't know that I'd be home already. Thanks for the support" Jen burst into tears and ran, well waddled, up the stairs.

Dawson looked at his friends helplessly. "What did I do?"

"Bessie was like that at then end" Joey told him sympetheticaly. "It'll be over soon. She really can't help it"

Dawson sighed and turned to Pacey, "Do you think she knows?"

Pacey shook his head, "I haven't said anything, she has no idea. But we'll give you guys some privacy"

"Dawson!" Jen yelled from the top of the stairs, "I need you. NOW!"

"She probably needs help taking her shoes off" Dawson headed up the stairs, "I guess it's now or never. Wish me luck"

"What's going on?" Joey asked looking at Pacey. "What is he going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Joey and Pacey walked along the streets of Boston. Joey was lost in thought, and Pacey had his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Pace? Can we just sit here and talk for awhile?" Joey had noticed they had walked to the park. She really needed to get some things off of her chest.

"Okay. I guess so" Pacey knew what she had in mind, and he knew he could't put off the enivatble.

They sat quietly side by side on the swings for what felt to Joey like an hour.

"I really need to know how you feel", Joey started, "Because I've spent the past seven months unsure of everything. I know we decided to be friends for a while. But I'm tired of that. You know that nothing happened back then. I really want us to go back to where we were before that night happened. I love you Pacey," She told him, cutting him off everytime he tried to cut in, "And I know that you love me. We were going to get together that night. We both know that. And you were mad at me for something that didn't even happen. I want you Pacey. This is it. What do you want with me?"

Pacey looked up at the night sky and tried to gather his thoughts. He knew that she was hurting. He was hurting too. He had tried to put the fear in the back of his mind to rest. He knew that Joey was right. They would have gotten back together that night. And he had thrown that all away over a misunderstanging. He had spent the past seven months wishing he could take that night back, and do it all over again. Make it right. He loved Joey with all of his heart. And he was finally able to be confident that she loved him just as much. And the past few weeks he had felt all of his resolve melting away. He stole a quick look at her in the moonlight. All the feelings that he had ever had for her came flooding back. She looked so beautiful in the soft light. He just wanted to reach over and touch her cheek. To kiss her. And when she turned her sad eyes towards him he knew. He knew that they had both stopped running.

"Pace? Are you going to say anything?" Joey felt the tears threatening to spill. "I just told you exactly how I feel and you wont give my anything?"

"You want the truth Jo? I love you, I've always loved you and I always will. I've always had it in the back of my mind that I wasn't good enough for you. That one day someone better would come along and take you away from me again. And I held back from you because of that. I was an ass Jo. I wanted to be sure of your feeling before I risked getting hurt again. But I've never been able to get you out of my head. I think about you every minute of every day. I don't want to think about you anymore Jo."

Joey looked crestfallen. She wiped away a stray tear. So this was it. She opened her mouth to tell him goodbye when he grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to just think about you Jo. I want to be with you!" He looked tenderly in her eyes. "And I realize I was a complete jerk. I wanted to say this to you for awhile now, but I thought I didn't deserve you. But I love you Josephine. I guess what I'm trying to say is...will you be mine again?"

Joey grinned, "I thought you'd never ask" Everything that had happened was forgotten as her heart burst with joy. "So we'll both stop running?"

"We'll stop running!" Pacey grabbed her face in his hands and met her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. "Forever. Or for as long as you'll have me"

Joey laughed and stood up to grab him in a hug. "Then it's forever!" Pacey picked her up and spun her around, "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" He shouted to the empty park, "FOREVER!"

Joey laughed and beat on his chest, "Let me down! Or I just might have to change my mind" She teased, and when he turned on her, she took off running through the trees. Pacey chased her, and brought her down to the ground. He laid a little kiss on the tip of her nose, "I love you." He whispered, "Forever"

Back In Jen's Bedroom

"Jen? Honey what do you need?" Dawson asked breathlessly, leaning against the doorframe. He looked in her room and saw her laying on her bed crying.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Dawson had a note of panic in his voice. No matter how cranky Jen had been lately, he knew that she didn't mean any of it. And he loved her more each day that went by. Although he could never predict the kind of mood she would be in when he came home, he cherished the fact that he had her to come home to. And someday really soon, he would have a child waiting at home as well.

"It's really nothing. I just couldn't reach down to pull my socks off and.."She started crying again. Dawson sat beside her on the bed and cradled her in his arms, "I was just so upset at the video and I wished you were there with me"

Dawson stroked her hair back from her face, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'll be there beside you for every other class okay? I promise."

Jen sniffed, "I'm not really mad. And I'm not going to another class. There scary. I'd rather just go in there and demand the drugs." Jen knew she had been a bitch the past few days, "And I'm so sorry about the way I've been acting lately. I just can't help it sometimes...and"

Dawson inturrepted her, "Honey I understand. It's perfectly natural. It's just your hormones. I love you, and I love our baby" He put his hand over her rounded belly. "I love you guys so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Speaking of being without me, how did the meeting go anyway? Good news or what?" Jen asked hopefully. He had been really secretive about the meeting and she figured that he just though it might be some strange show biz superstition.

Dawson fidgited around on the bed, "The meeting? It went really, um, okay I guess?"

Jen wrinkled her nose, "Okay? You guess?" Jen laughed, "Honey if it didn't go well you can tell me. I'll be here for you"

"Well honey, I didn't really have a meeting tonight" He started aprehensively

"What! Where were you then?" Jen demanded, hurt that he didn't go to a meeting but still didn't attend her class with her.

"Well," Dawson stammered, wiping his palms on his pants. He was starting to sweat. Jen eyes him supiciously, he was starting to look really guilty.

"Oh my god! Are you seeing someone? Is that it? Is it because I'm getting too fat" Jen spat at him, "Please tell me that you're not seeing someone else!" She stood up, hands on her hips, "I expected better of you Dawson"

"No, no honey. It's nothing like that." He took a deep breath, "Jen do you remember what today is?"

Jen thought about it, "Oh my God! It's our two year anniversary! I forgot! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. But I've been doing a lot of thinking and...well...Damn it! You know I'm not good at this stuff!Okay," He took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to spit out is this. I love you Jennifer Lindley. I've loved you since the day you stepped out of that cab. And I know that the road hasn't always been so smooth. We've tried this out a couple of times before. But two years ago the blinders came off. I know now that I was so wrong believing in the whole 'Soulmates' stuff. I love Joey dearly, but like a sister. And I've come to realize that they only woman that I want to be with is the beautiful woman standing in front of me. And I'm not just saying this because you're pregnant" He rushed on, seeing the look on her face, "The truth is I've been trying to work up the nerve to do this for awhile. I'm just sorry it took so long. So here goes," He kneeled down on one knee, "Jennifer Lindley, you are the light in my life. The one who completes me. The one woman I would lay down my live for. I love you more then words can describe. You are my leading lady, for now and for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Jen was stunned. She had no idea that he had been planning this but there was no doubt in her mind. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She held out her hand to accept the ring. "I love you!" Dawson stood with a smile and kissed the love of his live, "Damn it!" She cursed him, "Now I'm crying again!"

Joey and Pacey were slowly making their way back to Grams. They had given up on the thought of dinner and they were just enjoying their newfound relationship. Their hands were linked, and neither one could help the smile on their faces.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up" Joey teased his, stopping to kiss him over and over again, "I wasn't sure I could wait any longer!"

"I'm sorry. I told you I was an ass. I didn't think I could wait to kiss you any longer"

"Well now you don't have to!" Joey smiled at him and leaned into another kiss. She broke off this kiss and looked up at the house in front of them. "We're home. Should we run before the cranky pregnant lady see's us?"

Pacey suddenly remembered what Dawson had planned for the evening. "I think we'd better go in and see what's going on"

Joey remember as well, "Okay, out with it. What did Dawson have planned?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Pacey told her, leaning her against the porch railing and kissing her deeply.

"Oh my God!" Suddenly the porch light went on overhead and they heard Jen's voice. "When the hell did this happen?" Jen was pulling them into the house, "I want details damn it!"

Dawson joined the group in the living room, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Our two best friends finally got a clue and patched thing up!" Jen was so excited. "Guys! What a night!" She leaned down to hug Joey. Joey noticed the ring at the same time as Pacey.

"Oh my god! Was that what Dawson had planned?" Pacey nodded at her. "Congratulations Jen!" She jumped up to hug her pregnant friend.

"Way to go D-man" Pacey shook his best friend's hand, "See? I told you she'd say yes"

Dawson walked over and slipped his arms around his fiance. "I'm just glad she did!", he smiled, "But I'm glad you guys finally worked things out."

Joey's mouth opened in horror, "Oh Jen I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Jen was confused, "For what? Making my night even better?"

"Didn't you see that episode of Friends? Jen I'm stealing your thunder!"

They all laughed at Joey's outburst, "Joey! You're not stealing anything! You're my best friend. I'm just glad your as happy as I am!"

Pacey stole his girlfriend back from Jen's embrace, "Okay ladies, way to sappy here"

"Now we're just one big happy family" Jen bounced around the living room. Suddenly she sat down on the couch. She grimiced.

Dawson rushed to her side, "Oh my god! Is it that baby?" Jen burst into tears.

Everyone froze and waited for her to explain what was wrong.

"No!" She whimpered, "But if this is like that episode of 'Friends' That makes me Monica. And I'd rather be Rachel" She cried in despair.

No one knew whether to laugh or cry. "Only one more month" Dawson muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Jen burst into laughter. "That's not funny!". 


End file.
